Not so bad
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: What were the 'other' reasons the Malfoys became so mean? •Set when Draco is 4 years old.
1. Chapter 1

A young three year old Draco was sitting in his room coloring a picture. Earlier that day his father had explained to him how his mother wasnt feeling well and not to bother her. So Draco wanted to color her a picture. He decided to draw her a self-portrait.

When he was satisfied with his work, he hurried to her room to give her the picture.

"Mummy! I colored a picture for you!" He then proceeded to climb on her bed. "Don't you like it mummy?"

"Of course Draco!" she kissed him, "Can you go get me daddy, I'm not feeling well."

"Ok, I hope ya get better" Once he left, She jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

"Father!" Draco yelled. He walked into his fathers office.

"Draco, haven't I told you not to bother me when I am working! I am very busy!" He scolded.

"Yes, father. I am sorry."

"What do you want, since you already bothered me enough?" Lucius had a stack of papers that had to be reviewed by tomorrow.

"Mummy wants you to go to her room, she doesnt feel good."

Lucius picked Draco up, and told Dobby, the house elf to get him dressed. Then he went to Narcissa and got her out of bed, he had enough of this, she has been sick for a while. And took them both to the healer. When they arrived, Lucius informed Draco to sit in waiting room, while he had a healer take a look at Narcissa.

"how long has she been feeling like this?" the healer asked Lucius.

"About a month."

"Can you describe all of your symptoms ?"

"I've been having terrible cramps, fatigue, nausea, and a sudden urge to eat muggle food."

"that's the worst symptom shes been having..." Lucius added. The healer started to laugh, he stopped when he noticed Lucius was serious.

"Thank you, I'll do a small check up on you and we will see what's wrong. Do you mind waiting out there?" He asked Lucius.

"Okay, come out if yo-" he was cut of by Narcissa.

"Excuse me." She cringed, running to the personal bathroom. Lucius quickly followed her. After she was done vomiting, they returned to the room. "Sorry..." She said. I have a stomach ache and I'm really dizzy now."

"Go lay down" the healer instructed leading her to the bed.

"I guess I be leaving now... Goodluck." Said Lucius as he was leaving.

As he walked into the waiting room, Draco ran up to him and said, "Is mummy alright?"

"We don't know yet, we are waiting."

"Is she gonna die?" He said very sadly.

"She'll be fine," he said not wanting to upset the boy. What makes you think that?" Lucius demanded.

" 'nother boy came and was talkin to me, and his mummy just died."

"She wont die!" He said almost yelling at him.

"Im sorry father... I-I jus-"

"Draco! Go sit in the corner and color!" [Sorry for interrupting but say that in an angry voice, it sounds funny...] Draco could tell his father was mad at him so he did as he was told.

He walked to the other side of the room, sat down at a small plastic table, and started to color. The only colors were, black, brown, and yellow. After about 3 minutes of thinking he decided to draw a picture of his father killing a mudblood. He signed the bottom. DЯАСО МАLFOY АGЗ 3.

He quietly walked over to Lucius and set the paper quick on his lap and ran back to the table. He was about to color another picture when Bellatrix arrived.

"Draco!" She said running up to her nephew. "How's your mummy?"

"I don't know, I'd like to know, but I don't."

"That's alright, we'll find out soon" she assured him. Not but 2 minutes later the door opened, it was Nacrissa. Bellatrix went up hugged her saying, "Is every thing alright?"

Narcissa replied, "Im pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh Cissy! That's wonderful" said Bellatrix, аs she hugged her. "I thought something terrible had happened to you! it wasn't that bad when you were pregnant with Draco!"

"This is such great news!" said lucius. Then he hugged her and gave her a kiss. in the excitement of all the commotion, little Draco stood on the chair and cheered. Then said, "Mummy, what is fragrant?" They all started laughing execpt Draco, he didnt know what was so funny.

Bellatrix picked him up and said," No Draco, _pregnant _not fragrant!" He replied, "Ohhh, whats pregnant?" She handed him over to Narcissa, "It means I'm going to have a baby!" "Huh?" said Draco, who was still confused.

"In 8 months you will get a baby brother or sister!"

"Is that good?"

"Of course it is, Draco"

"Hooray for mummy!" He cheered.

"My friend just had a baby," said Bellatrix. "Maybe we could take Draco to visit, so he'll know what he's in for."

"Brilliant idea!" Narcissa said

**4 months later [sorry for skipping around]**

_Lucius is away for work_

"Come on Draco." Said Bellatrix waiting for him to get dressed

"Coming!" he yelled, while running down the hallway shirtless, something he would never do if his father was there, for it was disrespectful and he would surely get a beating. "Where are we going?" he asked Bellatrix.

"We are going to see if mummy's baby is a boy or girl." Narcissa walked in. He ran over to her.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Draco?" She said as she was putting his shoes on him."

"Where's your baby at?"

"In my tummy."

"That's why she's so fat!" Bellatix chimed in.

"Ohhhh" he said still obviously confused. "Do you love your baby in your tummy?

"Of course I do! Why would you ask such a silly question!" She said smiling.

"Then why'd you eat it?" He honestly asked...

**At the Healers**

"Oh Bella, I do hope it's a girl." Said Narcissa.

"So do I Cissy! I can hardly wait!"

"Draco, would rather a brother or a sister?" Narcissa asked

"I don't know mummy. when's dobby coming back? He needs to clean my room" Before she could answer, the healer came. "Hello come right in this room." So Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Draco went in.

"So how have you been since your last visit?" He asked

"Pretty much the same." Said Narcissa.

"You two can have a seat right there." He said, pointing towards a couch. Bellatrix sat down with Draco on her lap, to keep him away from all the healer stuff. "As for you Narcissa, change into this." He handed her a hospital gown and the matching shorts. When she was finished changing, the healer told her to go lay on the bed and to lift the gown over her stomach, she did just that. He put a type of gel stuff all over her stomach, and hooked her up to a monitor. Then the healer wiped off her stomach, and put the hospital gown back down over her stomach.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Draco?"

"What are ya doing?"

"I'm finding out if the baby is a boy or girl."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Asked Draco.

"It's a girl!" Said the healer.

Belltrix and Draco stood up and cheered. "HOORAY!"

"I've always wanted a girl!" Nacrissa said. She started crying. Draco climbed up on the bed and said, "Mummy? Why are you sad? The healer said your baby is a girl, not a mudblood!" Draco laid his head on her belly.

"Im crying not because Im sad, I'm crying because I'm so happy!" She told her son. Draco cocked his head to the side, "huh?"

Bellatrix walked over to the bed and picked up Draco, "I'll tell you later, right now mummy needs to tell your daddy, and change her clothes. Lets go into the waiting room."

"Ok, can we get some food too?"

"Of course we can!" So they walked in to the waiting room, then they went to the snack stand.

"What would you guys like?" Said the man selling the food.

"We'll have a bag Bertie Botts every flavored beans, and two chocolate frogs. Actually, make that three chocolate frogs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_4 months later_

_Within those four more months, the most important thing was Dracos fourth birthday. He turned four a few days before the beginning of this chapter. Narcissa is 9 months pregnant, and the baby is due soon._

Lucius just got home the day before, Draco is asleep, for it is 12:00am. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Lucius are sitting on the couches disscussing names.

"Aphrodite?"

"Octavia"

"Nialla"

"Cleatra"

"Cleo"

"Fred"

"Bella... that's a boys name..."

"Oh yeah, so it is."

"Sarin"

"Corina"

"Cher"

"Eleanor"

"Sallia"

They went on for 3 hours...

So far they narrowed down their choices to, Athena, Acidia, & Lucia.

"Do you like the name Lyra?" (Pronounced Leera) Asked Lucius.

"That name is beautiful! Lyra Malfoy!" Narcissa said.

"It's just divine, it sounds so perfect!" Exclaimed Bellatrix.

"Lucius, that's her name." Narcissa said rubbing her stomach.

"Got a middle name Cissy?"

"Lucia, Acidia, or Athena. Maybe"

I'm not gonna think about it... We still have 22 days, I'm going to bed now."

"I'll join you" added Lucius.

They all said good night. And went to bed.

"Lucius?" Said Narcissa, while in their' bed.

"Yes Narcissa?"

"Im nervous."

"About what?"

"Having the baby."

"You had Draco didn't you? what makes it any different?"

"When I had him they accidentally overdosed me on the painkillers. it knocked me out the day before contractions started, and I woke up a day after the birth. I didn't feel anything. How will I know it's time?"

"You will."

"I hope I do." She said rolling over onto her side.

**The next day**

"Draco," Narcissa said, gently shaking him, "time to get up."

"Good morning mummy." He yawned sitting up in his bed, stretching.

"Good morning Draco. Come on, get dressed. time for breakfast."

She said handing him his clothes. "Come down when your dressed." Then she walked out.

Draco got dressed and went downstairs.

After breakfast he asked his mum if he could go play in the yard.

"Of course you can Draco, but get your hat, and scarf._ 15 minutes." _She made that very clear to him.

"Ok!" He said happily running to his room. He got his green and silver slytherin hat and scarf. They were his fathers when he was a child. He already had is jacket on. He ran out in the front and played for a while before wandering over to the stream. There was a little girl, about his age with long straggly blonde hair, sitting down on the other side.

"Hello." She said, her voice sounded distant.

"What are you doing?" Draco said as he carefully crossed the stream over to the girl.

"Sitting."

"How come?" He asked

"Well, I just wandered over here, and I fell over some rocks and scratched my leg."

"Let me see it" said Draco looking worried. The girl pointed to a small scratch on the side of her leg. "That's not bad at all." He said observing her leg."Oh my! look at your other leg!

"The cut was about a 6 inches long, and bleeding.

"Oh no!" She started crying."Im gonna die!"

"No you won't!" Draco said nervously hugging her. "Its alright. Come on, I'll help you to my house and my mum will get you fixed."

"Okay." She whimpered.

Draco helped her stand up and as they were crossing the stream he slipped, he caught the girl, so she wouldnt get hurt anymore. They were alright but his arm felt like it was burning.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

"Im Draco Malfoy."

"Hello Draco, I'm Luna Lovegood."

"That's a nice name, Luna. Oh there's my house."

Luna's eyes widened,"That's your house?"

"Oh no, that's the servants quarters." He said, "_That's_ my house." Pointing to his house.

"Oh my!" She gasped, with her mouth wife open.

"Well come on, then!" He said.

When they finally got in, Lucius yelled,"Draco! What did I your mother tell you! She said 15 minutes, it's been an hour!" He then noticed Luna. "Who is s_he?"_ He asked.

"Father, this is Luna. She hurt her leg." Draco said showing him her cut.

"Very well then, your mother is in the kitchen." Barely paying attention

When they walked in the kitchen Narcissa and Bellatrix were having a drink.

"Mummy, can you fix her?" Draco said pointing to her leg.

"Bella, go tend to her leg." Bellatrix picked up Luna and put a towel down, then set Luna on it.

"Oh my gosh! Draco sweetie!" Narcissa gasped, running to Draco. "What happened to your arm? Did you even notice it?"

"Oh," he looked at his arm. "I guess I was too busy helping Luna to notice."

"Bella! Look at Dracos arm! We need to get him to the healers!"

He had a huge gash on his forearm, about a half inch deep and, a half inch long, and went from the end of his wrist to his elbow, with blood gushing out. Draco started crying. He was too occupied with Luna to notice

They took him and Luna to the healers. Luna didnt need anything, just a bandage and medicine. Draco on the other hand, broke his arm and needed 16 stitches. Then Narcissa and Bellatrix took Luna home and told her parents what had happened. Her mother was so thankful she gave Narcissa and Bellatrix Some flowers and one of Lunas dresses from when she was a baby. She also gave Draco some candy.

**The next chapter will be pretty long, the baby is gonna be born...**


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is gonna be extra long because I said so :)_

_**And Lyra is pronounce Leera**_

**Chapter 4: Lyra Malfoy**

Malfoy Manor

It's 3 days until Lyra is due. Narcissa is very nervous about it so shes just taking it really easy sitting on the couch. She sprained her ankle, which means she cant walk for 7 days. Which makes Narcissa really nervous because the healer told her that walking around helped the baby come out easier, making the birth a lot smoother.

Draco and Narcissa were sitting on the couch, while Narcissa read him his favorite book, 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' when she was finished, He asked.

"Mummy, what's your baby's name again?"

"Lyra." She smiled. Draco stood up and walked infront of her stomach. Talking to her stomach he said, "Lyra, I am Draco, your older brother. I'll always love you. Even when you're old. I don't know how you got into mummy's belly, but I'm glad you did." He walked away upstairs to his room without saying another word. Narcissa will never forget what he said, she couldn't believe a four year old said that.

It was a dark and rainy night. At 3am Draco woke up to the sound of the door opening, it was Lucius, coming home for the first time in two weeks. He was really excited to see him. So he got out of bed and ran to the entrance hall. "Father! You're home!" He said running up to him giving him a hug. Draco suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"Draco, what the h*** are you doing up?" He said angrily, shoving him off.

"I-I wanted t-to-" he said shaking. He regretted getting out of bed. Mummy told him to never bother daddy when he was like this. Whenever Lucius acted like this, Narcissa just took Draco into another room and told him that Daddy was just drinking 'juice' and needed to calm down.

"You wanted to what?! Answer me Draco!" He yelled.

"I wanted to see you." He said still trembling, he started crying.

"Draco! Stop being a baby, Malfoys _don't_ cry!" He slapped Draco across his face. which made Draco cry even more."What Did I say?" He yelled "_stupefy!" _Draco screamed

Draco's scream woke Narcissa and Bellatrix they ran down, well Narcissa hobbled as fast as she could, to see what happend to Draco.

"Lucius! No!" Screamed Narcissa as Bellatrix ran over to Draco, she lifted his body into her lap, up into a sitting position, wiping his bloody nose. She was holding on to him rocking him back and forth, crying because he was only 4 and she didnt know if he would be able to make it.

"Lucius! What are you doing!" She said sobbing, and yelling at the same time.

"Im teaching him a lesson!" Lucius said, turning his back on them walking towards the door.

"He's only 4! He doesn't know any better!" She yelled making sure he heard her. He walked out and slammed the door shut.

"Is Draco alright?" She said running to him. She suddenly came to a stop. "Bella! I think my water just broke! What do I do!" She screamed frantically, grabbing her her stomach, wincing in pain. This was the most painful thing has ever felt in her life.

"I don't know!" Bellatrix yelled. She held poor unconscience Draco in one are and tried to get Narcissa to the couch, she took him to his room to put his robe on him. Narcissa felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced in pain again, rubning her stomach, "Ready to come out Lyra?" Bellatrix carried Draco to back to where Narcissa was "Lets get to the healers!" She casted the apparation spell. And went to the healers.

As they went in Bellatrix was holding Draco, while Narcissa was grabbing her stomach, as the contractions were getting stronger. "We need a healer! She's having a baby!"

"Sure thing, it seems that the little boy needs one too. Considering the condition he's in"

"Thank you." Said Bellatrix handing him over to the nurse. Narcissa kissed him on the forehead. "Goodbye sweetie." She gasped in pain, another contraction.

"Lilly!" The nurse yelled, handing him over to the one supposedly named Lilly.

"Okay, now." She said wheeling in a wheelchair for Narcissa. "Your room is right here." She said wheeling her into room #4.

"Lay down in here and the healer will be here shortly."

"Okay." Narcissa. Another contraction hit, she yelled out in pain.

"Cissy," said Bella, holding her hand and rubbing her head, She tried to be comforting. "You're going to be fine." She could tell Narcissa was in a terrible amount of unspeakable pain. Narcissa was worried about Draco, and Lucius. She wanted him here. Where ever he is. She had another contraction, "Someone get me a healer! _Now!" _She yelled, she usually never sounded so angry. She always had a sweet tone to her voice.

By the time the healer came in, Narcissa was crying so hard and kept feeling the urge to push, even though the healer said not to. He checked to see how dialated she was.

"Just wait a while and i will tell you when you can start pushing. We have a new healer that will be delivering the baby."

"Okay." She said doubling over in pain.

"Im going to need you to stay laying how you just were, please don't bend over. It may feel better now but it'll make it harder gf or the baby to come out. Oh here's the other healer." The new guy came in, while the other walked out. "Hello, I'm going to be delivering your baby."

"Can you hurry please?" She had another contraction and let out a loud shriek.

"Let me check how dialated you are now," he checked. "Will you go sit out in the waiting room?" He said to Bellatrix.

"Can I see my nephew?" She asked, talking about Draco.

"Okay, just go out the door and ask the nurse who directed you this room where he's at."

"Okay. Goodluck Cissy." She said squeezing her younger sister's hand, and kissing her on the forehead. "You'll do fine." Then she left. When she walked

As she was walking to Draco's room down the hallway, she heard Narcissa scream in pain again. She saw Lucius. "Where's Narcissa? Don't worry, I drank a potion that counteracted being drunk. I feel so terrible for doing that, to my own son."

"Room #4" she pointed in the direction of her room. He walked over to Narcissa's room. Bellatrix walked into Draco'a. His limp little body was just laying there...

She walked over to him. She brushed her hand over his cheek. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked the healer.

"More than likely yes."

"How long do you suppose that will take?"

"Im not sure, but we have to keep him here until the spell wears off, Can you wait in the waiting room now? Draco should be left alone right now."

When she walked into the waiting room Lucius was pacing the floor. He cringed every time he heard her scream out in pain. "Im going in there."

"Youre not aloud." A nurse said as she walked by.

"MY WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH!" he exclaimed, he shoved past her and into Narcissa's room. The healer didnt try to stop him, she knew it'd be no use.

"Narcissa!" Said Lucius running over to his crying wife, drenched in sweat.

"Lucius! You're here!" She said.

"I took a potion that coun-"

"I don't care, I am just glad youre here!"

She felt a stabbing pain in her lower stomach. These contractions lasted 3 minutes each. It went on for a while. After an hour or so she moaned, "Ive been waiting forever, I cant take it! Can you _please_ get the healer?" Lucius went and got him.

He checked to see how dialated she was, "Okay, your ready to start pushing, push every contraction." Instructed the healer. Lucius walked over to her and stroked her blonde hair, holding her hand.

After a long time of pushing, the healer said, "Come on, just a little bit more, the heads crowning." She shrieked in pain.

"Come on! Just one more push!"

Narcissa pushed as hard as she could, she let out a loud scream. The baby was out. The pain from her lower body was so excruciating she passed out. The healer took the baby and went and cleaned her off, and gave her to the nurse to check if she's alright. He asked Lucius to leave while he could check on Narcissa.

He went to Draco's hospital room, Bellatrix was kneeling on the floor next to Draco. Stroking his white-blonde hair, when she noticed Lucius, "Is Narcissa alright?" Bellatrix asked as she stood up.

"Right after Lyra was born, she passed out from the pain."

"How's Lyra?"

"I'm pretty sure she's fine, the Healer said visitors could come back in a ten minutes,"

"Daddy?" Said Draco very softly, he could barely talk. Lucius went over to him and hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, daddy is a b-baby word." He never called Lucius daddy, at least never to his face.

"That's alright Draco, I don't care. Do you wanna see your mother?" He hugged him again, not wanting to let go.

Bellatrix asked the healer if it was alright to bring Draco to his mum. He said they could, but he had to be in a wheelchair or laying down. They put him in the wheelchair and brought him to Narcissa.

"Mummy!" Said Draco, as Lucius picked him up and set him on the bed. Narcissa put her arm around him and pulled him close to her.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey! Thanks for reading. :) you might think its boring for a while, but don't stop reading. I have to build up their relationships. I have the whole story written out. So please be patient, and I promise there will be more of Draco. So thanks to all of you! :D**

**Chapter 5**

(Lyra's middle name is Athena and Lyra is pronounced Leera)

Narcissa absolutly hated having to switch out her hospital gown out for shorts and a t-shirt of the same material and pattern, she liked dresses best. The shorts & t-shirt, hid her curves because it was for both boys, and girls, but she was going to see Lyra for the first time, so it kinda made up for it.

The healer brought out Lyra, and gently handed her to Lucius. She didnt look like a normal baby, all shriveled up and pink, she looked perfect. "She is just so beautiful," he said, he looked as if he was going to cry. "I wasn't able to hold Draco the day he was born. I was traveling for almost over a year and ony got to come home for 3 weeks total." he said. When he was done holding her, He handed her to Bellatrix.

"We are going to be best of friends, Ill teach you how to use magic. We'll have a great time together."

While Bellatrix was holding Lyra, Lucius put Draco on Narcissa's lap. "Do you want to hold her?" Narcissa asked. "Can I really?" He said, astonished.

"Sure you can. Hold your arms out like this." Lucius showed him how to put his arms out. Then he set her in his arms.

Draco's eyes widened, his mouth opened real big. "Hello Lyra, I'm your brother Draco, you're a good baby, You are better than all the other ones because you got the last name malfoy. Which means best" Then he bent his head down and kissed her. They all took turns holding her.

"Narcissa and Lyra need to get some rest now." Said the healer, meaning they need to leave. Bellatrix took Draco back to his room and Lucius had to go back home.

Draco, Narcissa, and Lyra all got to go home later that night. Everyone was in bed sleeping, except Narcissa and Lyra. Narcissa couldn't sleep. It was a cold and rainy night. Narcissa could finally rest in her own clothes, a silk nightgown with a soft blue robe made of wool. She sat down in her rocking chair. She loved the feeling of Lyra's warm little body up against hers. It starting storming even harder, and Lyra softly began crying. "Shhhh. It's alright. Im here." Narcissa whispered. "Its alright, I don't like thunderstorms either." Lyra stopped crying and looked up at her like she understood her. she had the sweetest expression on her face. "My mummy died during one. I was only 7, but I remember it so vividly." Narcissa almost started crying herself. "I just cant seem to forget it." She cradled her. When she fell asleep she took Lyra to her crib next to narcissa and Lucius's bed, just incase she woke up crying from the thunder.

The next day, Narcissa and Bellatrix stayed home with Lyra, and Lucius and Draco went to the store, to buy him a broom and was going to teach him to fly. Lucius bought him the most expensive broom there was. "Mummy! Look at my broom!" He said running over to Narcissa. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Im feeding Lyra." Draco didn't understand, because he didnt know what breastfeeding was. "Can you come watch me fly my broom?"

Lyra was falling asleep, "it's to cold out we might get sick."

"pleaseee." he begged.

"Okay fine. I have to get ready, so just play in your room until I call for you." Draco hurriedly ran to his room. While Draco was in his room, Narcissa shifted Lyra to her other arm and wiped off her breast. She went into the study, "Bella, can you look after Lyra while I watch Draco to fly his broom?"

"Of course!" Said Bellatrix, she loved watching Lyra,"Are you sure you can? I mean, you just had a baby, you shouldn't even be standing."

"I'll be fine. And I just finished nursing her. Oh, and keep her warm, its pretty cold."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you so much." She said, handing her to Bella. She walked into her room to get ready. Lucius was resting on their bed.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius asked.

"Im alright, I guess," She said as she took off her pants and putting on a skirt. "I got sick a few times this morning but thats expected. 'Cause you know, yesterday I spent 13 hours pushing a baby out of my-"

"I get the idea." Lucius said cutting her off, knowing what she would have said next. Narcissa smiled. She took of her shirt And got a new one as well. She reached into her wardrobe and took out her scarf, and wrapping it around her neck. She went and got Draco. She put his hat, coat and scarf on him.

...

"That was fun!" said Draco running inside into the nursery where Bellatrix and Lyra were at. "I did great! I only crashed once!"

"Twice." Corrected Narcissa running in behind him, out of breath, finally grabbing him and wiping his bloody nose. She looked miserable.

"Let me take care of that Cissy!" Bellatrix said getting up and going over to Draco. "Draco, hold the cloth up to your nose like this, and pinch it. Narcissa, you go change into something more comfortable" She held out her wand, pointed it at Draco and said, "episkey!" It healed Dracos nose instantly. Bellatrix took Draco out of the room to put him to sleep.

Narcissa barely had enough strength to change her clothes, but she managed. She lifted up Lyra, now crying, out of her crib, "Shhhh." She said, slowly rocking her as she walked Around the room. when she was asleep she placed Lyra in the crib, and got into the spare bed in the nursery. Both of them were asleep...

**A week later (she hasn't been asleep for a week)**

"Good morning Mummy." Draco said as he walked in her room and climbed on to her bed. "Daddy wanted me to tell you that if you're feeling well to get dressed because people are coming over." Narcissa forogot all about that. It started at noon. Narcissa looked at the clock, 11:24. "Alright." Draco left the room, then she went over to the crib, and got Lyra out. "Sorry for waking you sweetheart." she whispered. She nursed her for a little bit, got her dressed in the lovely yellow dress Luna's mother gave her, then put her back in the crib.

After she took a shower, She opened up her wardrobe and took out one of her most expensive dresses. It was simple but very brilliant. The top half of the dress was pure white, sleeveless and made of silk. It started right below her breasts and stopped right above them. The bottom half was made with black colored silk. It was floor length. She then went to the mirror and put on makeup and did her hair. She went back to Lyra's crib and lifted her small baby out.


	6. Chapter 6

*remember to ask about the illiustrations, Ill be able to post them to any social network, or I can email. Remember that Narcissa is beautiful and looks _nothing_ like the actress... :P

**Chapter 7**

Narcissa walked down the stairs holding Lyra. She noticed Snape was standing at the bottom talking to Lucius. "Hello Severus." She said as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to get Lyra ready."

"It's alright, I'm just early." Then they heard a scream from the other room. It was Draco. "Excuse me," Lucius said, going to Draco.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Narcissa said obviously embarrassed at how her son acted. "Would you like to hold Lyra?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Come on you have to." She insisted.

"Alright..." He reluctantly gave in. She handed Lyra over to him. He looked at her for a while until saying, "She's beautiful." He was amazed with her beauty. "You're lucky to have a mommy and daddy who love you very much." He said to Lyra, in a way that didnt seem normal. Snape never really showed affection like that. Lucius came in, holding Draco's small wrist in a tight grip. "I will be right back." Lucius said. He muttered something to Draco. When he came back down, Narcissa was holding Lyra and asked, "What happened?"

"Draco wasnt behaving right, so Im making him go to his room until the Parkinsons come over."

After a while, which seemed like hours to Draco, the Parkinson's finally came over. Draco was happy to be able to leave his room, but he _hated_ Pansy.

"Hello Draco" she said smiling at him, Narcissa said that she did it because she liked him, but Draco thought it was creepy.

"Hi Pansy."

"Come on, lets go pick on the smaller kids!"

"Why?"

"Because we can, that's why!"**[pansy was a rotten little girl, that's why Draco didnt like her, because he's little and sweet. But this story is about what made him so mean... You just gotta wait]**

"Alright." He didnt want to but he did it anyways because he didnt want to displease his father. They walked into the room where all the children were at.

"I want you to dump that bowl of punch on Terrence."

"No."

"You better do it or i will hurt Lyra. NOW!"

"Yes ma'am, I-I mean Pansy." He did it, and Pansy's mum found out that Pansy made him do it, because draco told her. When her mum left, Pansy let him have it. He ran up to his room without saying a word.

Later that night, when everyone went home, Narcissa went up to his room.

"Draco?"

"Yes mum?" She went over to his bed and sat next to him.

"Sit up Draco."

"Why?" He moaned

"Lyra wants to say hi."

"Alright." He sat up. She saw his black eye.

"Draco! What happened?!"

"Uh... I-I,"

"Draco!"

"Pansy made me spill punch on Terrence, and if I didn't, she said she'd hurt Lyra. So I did it, and her mum found out and asked what happened so I told her and she got her in trouble, then when she left Pansy punched my eye." He said all very quickly.

"Oh my! That's terrible!"

"Don't tell Daddy, he would yell at me for being a sissy, cause a _girl _beat me up."

"I won't." She said leaning in and hugging him with one arm, while holding Lyra in the other. "Do you want me to send Dobby up with some ice?"

"I am good, but please keep Lyra safe, Pansy said she'd do somethin' to her to get back at me."

"Okay I will."

**One week later...**

Draco broke his arm, again... he was riding his broom, when a gust of wind ran him into the side of his house... So Bellatrix offered to take him to the healer, so Lucius and Narcissa could rest with the baby. Lucius and Narcissa were laying in the bed, talking, with Lyra between them. "Shes so beautiful," Narcissa said about their tiny daughter, "Its because you have such a pretty mummy." Lucius told Lyra. He looked up at Narcissa, "At the party, I had so many people tell me how beautiful she was, not like how everyone usually says it but really sincere." He looked back at Lyra, "Shes going to have many boys wanting her."

"yeah..." Narcissa said, they were in awe at their perfect little baby.

"She might be stuck with my hair, but she has your beautiful eyes." Lucius said, making Narcissa blush. "She already has blonde hair, we don't know if it's going to be coarse like mine. I hope its silky like yours." Lucius never showed any affection like this when Draco was a baby...

**I know it sucked... Sorry. The next one will be better I swear on fishfingers and custard. (whovians will understand... lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_3 months later_

Lucius was at work, so Bellatrix and Narcissa decided they were going to take the kids to a Quidditch game. The game started at 3, It was 1:30. Bellatrix was sitting at the table writing a letter,

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, climbing onto the chair next to Bellatrix's.

"Im writing a letter."

"Why for?"

"What for" Narcissa said, correcting him, she was nursing Lyra in the other room.

"My husband is very far away. This is the only way we can communicate."

"Where's he at?"

"Uh... I'm not sure." She knew where he was, but didnt want to frighten Draco.

"Oh... Okay." Draco went over to his mum to see Lyra. Bellatrix read over her letter,

_Dear Rodolphus,_

_I miss you. Cissy had another baby. Her name is Lyra. She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. I'd like a baby of my own someday.__Everyone is fine._

_-Bellatrix_

It had to be under forty-five words, or Azkaban wouldn't give it to him. She could only write him 2 times a year, and if theyre was a death in the family. She missed him a lot, and longed for a child of their own.

"Mummy, can I hold Lyra?"

"Sure." Narcissa gently handed her over to Draco. "Be careful."

"I will." he loved her so much.

After about ten minutes, They got ready to leave. It was cold out, so Draco wore his green sweater, and Lyra wore a little green dress, with a darker green sweater over it. They both had matching beanies. When they got there, It was very crowded on the stands. People were pushing each other around. "Stay close, Draco." Narcissa warned, "Its very busy." She picked up Draco and held him tightly when she saw a little girl get knocked over onto her face.

They had the best and most expensive seats of the whole place. It wasnt crowded there. Across from them, sat a family, a small boy with red hair, he was about Draco's age, two identical boys a bit older than the other boy, both redheads, another boy a bit older than the twins, also redhead, and a girl, a bit younger then the first boy. She of course, had red hair too. A woman was was trying to control one of the identical boys,

"Fred! Stop running on the benches and sit down!"

"Mum! I'm George!" Said the one twin.

"Sorry Georgie, come sit down!"

"Only kidding, I am Fred." Him and the other twin went back over to her and sat down. The youngest boy screamed. "OUCH! Fred! What'd ya do that for?" He said rubbing his bum. Fred cast a shock spell at it.

One of the twins turned to Draco" 'Ello, I'm Fred, that's my brother George, that's my younger brother Ron, the guy right there is my older brother Percy, and the girl is my sister Ginny. My other brother is playing in the game, and my_other_ brother is away with my dad. What's your name?"

"Im Draco." He said. Narcissa called him back over to her, and scolded him for talking to a Weasley

when the game ended, they went to the concession stand to get something to eat.

"Did you see the Weasleys? How could they even afford to come here?" Bellatrix said laughing. "They're so poor!" Narcissa came back with some food and they walked to a booth to sit at. It started snowing, they were outside too.

"Bella, can you hand me the scarf? I think Lyra is getting cold." She handed her the scarf

"Mum, I wanna learn to play quidditch." Draco said, taking a bite out of his food.

"First you need to learn how to stay on the broom."

"I can! Father has been teaching me!"

"Thats great! You'll have to show us sometime."

"We should go home, its freezing here." Bellatrix suggested, but they waited until they finished eating to go home.

...

Narcissa rolled over and looked at her clock, 1:16am. She moaned, and quickly put on her robe before going down the hall to her screaming baby. "What's wrong sweetie?" She said, gently bouncing Lyra up and down. She had been sick for a few days, she was mostly sleeping. and she wasnt feeding often either. Once Lyra was calmed down and back asleep, Narcissa put her back into her crib.

Narcissa woke up at 7:30 to Lyra's cry. She went into Lyra's room and felt her forehead to see if she still had a fever. She did. She was so worried about her little baby. Narcissa asked Lucius what she should do, he told her to take Lyra to 's.

"Excuse me," Narcissa said to the nurse, "My daughter is sick."

"She looks fine to me, whats wrong with her?"

"She has a fever, and she doesn't eat anymore, I-"

"What do you usually feed her?" The nurse said, cutting her off.

"I nurse her, bu-"

"Just switch her food, she'll be fine, and if she doesn't get better, try another brand."

"Alright, but wha-"

"Go on now, do as I said."

_3 days later_

Narcissa went to the store and got some new formula for Lyra, the kind before that didnt help, and she got Draco 'Quidditch Through the Ages' **[i have that book, it rocks!] **from Florish and Blotts. When she came back, She heated up the bottle for Lyra, but she wouldn't take it. She gave Lyra to Lucius to see if he had any luck feeding her, while she went to Draco's room, she sat next to him on his bed and started to read to him. Awhile later Lucius came into Draco's room with Lyra, "Can you watch Lyra, I have to go to work." He said, as he handed the baby to Narcissa, "Wait, Lucius, did you get her to eat?" she asked.

"No. She just will not take it. I have to go, goodbye"

"Bye..."

She walked over to the crib that Lucius brought in. She kissed her head and laid her down. She went back over to Draco. "Mummy, where is Aunt Bellatrix?" _Oh no,_ Narcissa thought, Bellatrix had just be taken to Azkaban the day eairler, she didnt want Draco to think his aunt was insane.

"She went to the grown up version of timeout."

"Why? Did she bother daddy?"

"No, she was teasing people." she said, which wasn't a total lie, because Bellatrix did tourture Neville Longbottom's parents all the way to insanity.

"When will I get t' see her?"

"Im not sure sweetie. Do you want me to read to you?" She said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Nah, I wanna play with Lyra."

"She's not feeling well."

"Oh. Well ca-" Draco was cut off when Lyra started screaming. Narcissa got off of Dracos bed, and quickly ran over to her crying baby. She felt her forehead, she had a fever. **  
**

"Draco, get your hat on, we are going to " Narcissa said as she put the small, 'Slytherin green' beanie over Lyra's head. Then she put her own hat on, but hers was green and silver striped.

"Excuse me," Narcissa said, when she saw her doctor, as she was holding Lyra with one arm, while she was holding onto Draco's hand with the other. "Can you please have a look at my daughter, she has had a fever for three days."

"Alright, come this way." He instructed, leading them down a narrow corridor, and finally stopping at room 349. "Oh my, she's beautiful."

"Thank you." Narcissa handed Lyra to the healer.

"Why didnt you come in when you first found out she had a fever?"

"I did, but the nurse said I needed to change her milk. I did, but it didnt work." the healer nodded at her

"It seems she has caught a cold, but it turned into pneumonia." He said, with a sad look on his face.

"Isnt there a potion that could heal her?!" Narcissa cried, knowing that it's rare for a baby to survive pneumonia, even in the wizard world.

"Im not the one to ask. I'd like you to go to the front desk and ask for smith, he can help you, also it'd be a good idea to get a sitter for Draco" They went and got Smith, and followed him into the room, Lucius showed up the minute he heard the news about Lyra. Narcissa left Lucius in the room with Lyra, while she took Draco out side to see if anyone wouldnt mind keeping an eye on him, while she was with Lyra and Lucius.

Nobody would watch him, so she had the nurse look over every once in a while to see if he was still there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I've found a healing potion, but there is a chance it may not work." The healer said to Lucius and Narcissa.

"At least try it!" Lucius said yelling at him.

"Alright, Alright. , do you mind laying the bed?" The healer said handing Narcissa a hospital gown.

"Okay. But why?" She said, from behind the curtain, changing into the gown, "Im not sick. Am I?"

"Im pretty sure you're fine, I just need someone to hold Lyra while I try to heal her, and we might do some tests on you." Narcissa got up, and laid on the bed. The healer gently handed Lyra to her. She looked down at her sick little baby. She gently rocked her back and forth.

"Ill be right back, I just have to mix up the potion." The healer said, before gointo down the hall to the potion lab. Lucius went over to Narcissa, and she handed Lyra to him. _How could this be happening? _He thought, _Shes just a baby, she can't die! _He handed her back to Narcissa. "I have to go into work." he didnt really have to go, he just didnt want his wife to see him cry.

"What?!" She said, in shock, "You can't, our baby is in the hospital!" He walked out of the room, "Lucius!" She yelled at him, making sure he could hear her. Narcissa started crying, she brought Lyra up closer to her. Lyra rested her head on her mum's shoulder. Narcissa held her tightly, as if it would protect her.

"Is baby Lyra alright?" Draco asked his dad. he didn't get an answer, "Where are you going?" he asked him, hoping gf or a reply.

"Work."

"Goodbye father." he noticed his father was upset. Draco wanted his daddy and mummy and his baby sister to all be together. He started crying, he did not know what to do. A boy who was a bit older than Draco came over to him and tried comforting him, "What's wrong?"

"My baby sister is sick, and I can't see my mummy." He sniffed. Draco thought he recognized the boy.

"it's alright, my twin brother hit his head, he's gonna be fine." Draco remembered who the boy was, it was Fred! Or maybe George... He couldn't tell the difference.

"But what about Lyrie** [pronounced- Leery, Dracos nickname for her] **DracoSobbed.

"She'll be alright." He said as a boy, about 13 walked into the waiting room.

"Fred! I've found you! Mums been looking everywhere for you! George escaped, do you know where he's at."

"No Billy," he said, "I've been here with Draco." Draco wondered how he remembered his name.

"Hello Draco, I'm Bill Weasley. Are you alright?"

"his baby sister is really sick." Fred told him.

"It's okay Draco," Bill said. "You'll be able to see her." At that moment a little boy came rocketing down the hallway. "George!" he started chasing after him.

"Bye Draco." Fred started to chase George "Georgie! Slow down!" He caught up to him.

"Thank goodness you got him Fred." Bill said. Fred and George looked at each other and smiled deviously. They took off running in opposite directions. He started running after them. Draco was alone again.

The healer came back in with the potion. "I got the potion for Lyra. Do you want to give it to her?" Narcissa nodded without even looking up from her baby. "Just feed it to her like your feeding it to her, I put it in a bottle too." He handed it to Narcissa. At first she wouldn't take it, but after awhile she finally did. "If it works, it'll take awhile to start." Then he left the room, "Tell me if you need anything."

"Alright." She said, still looking at Lyra, now drinking her bottle. Lyra's face was red from all the crying. Usually a baby her age is able to hold their bottles on their own, but Narcissa had to hold it for her because she was too weak. The healer came back in to check on them, he walked over to Narcissa and took Lyra to see if she was doing any better. "She still has a fever," Lyra started coughing, "And she's still coughing."

"I have ears, and I've been holding her, I could of figured that out myself you idiot!"

"Im leaving, Ill get the _other_ guy." She was glad the other healer was coming back, she liked him best. She was upset he couldn't deliver Lyra, but things happen. She just blamed the mudbloods for that. When he walked in, he went directly over to Narcissa to check on Lyra. "Blasted!" he muttered "She still has a fever... Did the other guy even do anything?"

"He gave her a potion,"

"Babies don't usually get fevers unless its severe, and when they do, if it's not caught right away..." His voice drifted away.

"She'll be alright, Won't she?!" she started crying uncontrollably. "She's only a baby!"

"Her fever is 105.2," he said, "Do you want me to bring Draco in?" Narcissa nodded. She wanted someone to comfort her. She sent a letter by owl begging Lucius to come.

"Mummy?" Draco said as he slowly walked into a place that seemed too familiar to him

"Come lay up here by me, Draco." Draco slowly walked to the bed. The healer lifted him up on the bed, then left to let them spend time alone. Draco didnt know what was really going on, but he was crying because it felt right.

"C-Can I hold her?" He said, wiping his eyes.

"Yes, you can hold her." She handed Lyra to Draco and lifted him up onto her lap. "Do you want to feed her?"

"Yes!" His eyes widened. Narcissa handed him a warm bottle of milk for Lyra, he had no problem with feeding her. Then she fell asleep and so did Draco. Narcissa moved Draco over to the side of her, taking Lyra in her arms. She loved it when Lyra put her head on her shoulder. Fifteen minutes later Lucius walked in, he walked over to Narcissa, and layed next to her. She handed Lyra to him. Narcissa moved over and layed her head on his shoulder and started crying. They knew that Lyra would never be able to make friends, or have lots of boyfriends, or get married and have babies of her own one day.

A little while later, Draco woke up, "Mummy, I had the brilliantest dream ever! It was Lyrie's first day of school, and everyone was sooo jealous of me. I got to show her to all of her classes, and I taught her how to fly a broom, and to play Quidditch!" He said excitedly, "I cant wait till she starts school so I can show her around!" He still didnt understand. "Im gonna go back to sleep again, I was about to show her how to cast a spell!" Draco rolled over onto his side and tried to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The healer walked in. "Is she still doing all right? Does she still have a fever?"

"She still has a fever, but she's a lot quieter now."

"Alright, there's nothing more we can do. You're just going to have to wait. Love her while you still have her." He said, his eyes watering, but not nearly as Much as Narcissa and Lucius. He had known the family since Narcissa was pregnant with Draco, he delivered him, did all his check ups, He even went to school with Lucius.

Narcissa was rocking Lyra. She felt her warm little body up against hers. Lyra had beautiful blue eyes, unlike Draco's whose eyes were grey. Her hair was a beautiful blonde, it was like hers, just how Lucius wanted it to be.

Draco was getting a little crabby, so Lucius had to take him to the waiting room. He sat Draco on his lap. "Father, why are you crying?" Lucius just ignored him, not out of spite, but because he didnt know how to explain why. Instead he just wrapped his arms around him. Draco was falling asleep. Lucius rocked him as if he was a little baby. It was relaxing to both of them, they _had_ been at 's all day.

As they were falling asleep, Lucius heard Narcissa scream, he sprang up as quickly as he could and ran to the room, leaving Draco. Tears were streaming down her face. She was scream-crying. He ran over to her, as the healer carried away the stiff little baby. Lyra was gone.

**_2 weeks later_**

Narcissa hasn't got out of her bed since she got home from the hospital, and Lucius worked double over time, and shut himself in his office while he was at home, seldom coming out. Dobby the house elf, was in charge of caring for Draco.

Draco quietly walked into Narcissa's room, "Mummy, where's Lyrie? Dobby won't tell me, when ever i ask he runs away." Narcissa picked him up and went over to the rocking chair.

"Alright, now Draco," she said with tears in her eyes "Lyra got very sick, her body wasn't strong enough. But its alright because she is happy and she won't be hungry or sad ever again." she was crying now.

"I won't be able to hold her ever again?" He started crying. Narcissa hugged him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, He laid his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back, for it was comforting to him. They sat there rocking back and forth in the chair, crying for a long time. After an hour or two Lucius came in...

"Draco! Get out! Leave your mum alone!" He yelled, he has obviously been drinking.

"Y-yes sir " Draco said, wiping a tear from his face. Most four year olds don't really understand death, but Draco did, just a little. He slowly walked to his room, thinking about what to do. He remembered Bellatrix writing a letter to her husband. Thats what I'll do! He thought. A bit later Narcissa came in. He got a red crayon and started writing, Bellatrix showed him how. **[i took the responsibility of translating his letter. 4 year olds aren't very good at spelling]**

_Dear Lyrie,_

_I miss you. mummy said you are happy now. But I'm sad. I wanted to show you how to play quidditch. Daddy taught me about time turners, I want one. If I got one I'd go back and stay with you__. Mummy crys a lot now. Everyone misses you. Mummy said that when I get older Id be able to see you again. Daddy never comes out of his room, I don't get to see him either. _

_-Draco _

Narcissa read his letter. Draco saw her crying. He ran over to her and sat on her lap, his cheeks were tear-stained. "Mummy, it's alright." he sniffed. "Shes not sick no more, and she's happy." his tiny little hand wiped the tears off her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 2 will be coming out soon :)


	11. The end

"What should we do?" Lucius asked Narcissa. They hadn't an idea on what to do about Draco.

"I don't know," She frowned, "I just hate to see him cry." Narcissa began to cry. Lucius wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"Narcissa, its alright," he rubbed her back, "We can always wipe his memory."

"B-but I don't want him to forget her," she said, crying into her hands.

"It has been 2 years Narcissa. If he won't stop crying about her now, what will change it?"

"I don't know."

"She's his sister, of course he's going to be sad, but he crys almost every day."

Narcissa wiped her eyes, "I do want him to be happy."

"And so do I," he said, "Are we going to do it?"

"Yes."

They walked into Draco's room. He was fast asleep in his bed. Narcissa looked up at Lucius; he nodded and she whispered 'obliviate'.

Now Draco has no memory of his little baby sister. Lucius and Narcissa do. That's why they spoil him so much. But its better that way. They love their only son, and would do anything for him, like make sure he got on his house quidditch team. They spoiled him rotten. And they always told him that he was better than everyone because he is a Malfoy and a pureblood. Draco was mean at school because he went from being important to having someone over shadow him. The Malfoys love their son, and they're really not so bad...


End file.
